The goal of vegetable breeding is to combine various desirable traits in a single variety/hybrid. Such desirable traits may include greater yield, resistance to insects or pests, tolerance to heat and drought, better agronomic quality, higher nutritional value, growth rate and fruit properties.
Breeding techniques take advantage of a plant's method of pollination. There are two general methods of pollination: a plant self-pollinates if pollen from one flower is transferred to the same or another flower of the same plant or plant variety. A plant cross-pollinates if pollen comes to it from a flower of a different plant variety.
Plants that have been self-pollinated and selected for type over many generations become homozygous at almost all gene loci and produce a uniform population of true breeding progeny, a homozygous plant. A cross between two such homozygous plants of different varieties produces a uniform population of hybrid plants that are heterozygous for many gene loci. Conversely, a cross of two plants each heterozygous at a number of loci produces a population of hybrid plants that differ genetically and are not uniform. The resulting non-uniformity makes performance unpredictable.
The development of uniform varieties requires the development of homozygous inbred plants, the crossing of these inbred plants, and the evaluation of the crosses. Pedigree breeding and recurrent selection are examples of breeding methods that have been used to develop inbred plants from breeding populations. Those breeding methods combine the genetic backgrounds from two or more plants or various other broad-based sources into breeding pools from which new lines are developed by selfing and selection of desired phenotypes. The new lines are evaluated to determine which of those have commercial potential.
One crop species which has been subject to such breeding programs and is of particular value is lettuce. Lettuce, Lactuca sativa, is a temperate annual or biennial plant most often grown as a leaf vegetable. Lettuce belongs to the family Asteraceae (or Compositae). Other members of this family include endive, chicory, artichoke, sunflower and safflower. It is closely related to common wild lettuce or prickly lettuce (L. serriola) and less closely related to two other wild lettuces (L. saligna and L. virosa). Lettuce and sunflower are the best genetically characterized members of this family. Four principal types of lettuce include crisphead (mostly iceberg), romaine (cos), leaf and butterhead. Each of these basic groups is comprised of numerous cultivars, each characterized by its own particular morphology, disease resistance and cultural adaptations. These types vary in size, shape, texture, color, nutritional value and taste. The principal nutrients are vitamins A and C and calcium, and the percentage water content in lettuce is high (e.g., 93-96%).
A lettuce plant has a short stem initially, but when it blooms, the stem lengthens and branches, producing many flower heads that look like those of dandelions, but smaller. This is called bolting. When grown to eat, lettuce is harvested before it bolts. In the United States, more than 90% of the nation's lettuce is grown in California and Arizona. In California, variations in temperature in the regions where lettuce is grown allows for a continuous supply of lettuce year-round, although the greatest supply is from May through October.
Lettuce is a diploid species with 2N=18 chromosomes and naturally self-pollinates. The self-pollination feature leads to inbred lines that are uniform and vigorous, and therefore exhibit extensive genetic homozygosity. Virtually all commercial cultivars in use today are inbred lines. Hybrid development has not been pursued with much interest due to the tedious nature of manual crossing and low seed production per cross. Furthermore, there is no consistent large-scale pollen movement by insects or wind.
The principal breeding mechanisms are pedigree breeding and backcrossing, but straight selection of desirable plants within a cultivar is also practiced to slightly modify the cultivar. Choice of breeding or selection methods depends on, for example, the mode of plant reproduction, the heritability of the trait(s) being improved and the type of cultivar used commercially. Since the flowers of lettuce are delicate and emasculation is tedious and difficult, lettuce breeders typically wait until the flowers open and then wash away the self-pollen prior to crossing.
While breeding efforts to date have provided a number of useful lettuce lines with beneficial traits, there remains a great need in the art for new lines with further improved traits. Such plants would benefit farmers and consumers alike by improving crop yields and/or quality.